Rob Paulsen
Robert Frederick "Rob" Paulsen III (born March 11, 1956) is an American voice actor, comedian, and singer who has done many voice roles in various films, television shows, and video games. He is best known for providing the voice of the titular character in the Saturday morning cartoon , Raphael and Donatello in the 1987 and 2012 respectively of , Yakko Warner and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff in , Pinky from the segments of Animaniacs, Carl Wheezer and Doppy in and , Gordon in the series , and Peck the Rooster in and . He will be voicing Rat and Rabbit in Nickelodeon's new cartoon series . For Disney, he voiced Gusto Gummi in Adventures of the Gummi Bears, P.J. in Goof Troop and its follow-up films, Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Reuben (a.k.a. Experiment 625) in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise, the Ringside Announcer in the Mickey Mouse episode "Tapped Out", and many others. He also replaced Cheech Marin as the voice of Banzai in Timon & Pumbaa. In addition to Mickey Mouse & Friends, he voiced Toodles in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Recently, Paulsen joined Big Idea since "Beauty and the Beet", and is currently doing voices for the Netflix series VeggieTales in the House. Disney Roles Gladstone Finds a Dollar.jpg|'Gladstone Gander' (DuckTales) Jose Carioca Pose.jpg|'José Carioca' (1999-present) Pj.jpg|'P.J.' (1992–2000) Goof Troop - Leech.jpg|'Leech' (Goof Troop) Prince-Eric-leading-men-of-disney-6174553-768-576.jpg|'Prince Eric' (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Cinderella2 1030.jpg|'Baker' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Turtle.jpg|'The Troubadour' (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) Fox 065.jpg|'Chief' (The Fox and the Hound 2) Cinderella2 0524.jpg|'Grand Duke' (2002–present) Reuben (Experiment 625).png|'Reuben' (''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise) Houdini (Experiment 604).png|'Houdini' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 062 - Frenchfry.png|'Frenchfry' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 110 - Squeak.png|'Squeak' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 267 - Wishy-Washy.png|'Wishy-Washy' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 285 - Lax.jpg|'Lax' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 044 - Forehead.jpg|'Forehead' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Steelbeak.png|'Steelbeak' (Darkwing Duck) Otis.jpeg|'Otis' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Duckav.jpg|'Donald Duck' (as The Duck Avenger) Tinkerbell352.jpg|'Bobble' (Tinkerbell films) Image 0048.jpg|'Hades' (singing voice in Mickey's House of Villains) Tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-2765-1-.jpg|'Ink Spot' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Banzai.png|'Banzai' (Timon & Pumbaa) Mads.jpg|'Mad Dog McGraw' (Timon & Pumbaa) Chef Claude.jpg|'Chef Claude' (Timon & Pumbaa) Swindler.jpg|'Dr. Swindle' (Mighty Ducks) Prince Wally.png|'Prince Wally' (Kim Possible) Hank Perkins.jpg|'Hank Perkins' (Kim Possible) g1093.jpg|'Gusto Gummi' (Gummi Bears) Jaq.png|'Jaq' (currently) Thad.gif|'Thad Rochefort-Chaise' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Head Counselor Jenkins.png|'Head Counselor Jenkins' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Malsquando1.jpg|'Malsquando' (Dave the Barbarian) Hathi1996.png|'Colonel Hathi' (Jungle Cubs: Season 1) Char 12235.jpg|'Akela' (Jungle Cubs) Tumblr mpkpy9f4QO1rkr0kvo1 500.png|'Jacques' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Nigelnightshade.jpg|'Nigel Nightshade' (Quack Pack) char 68853 thumb.jpg|'Toodles' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Flash the Wonderdog.jpg|'Flash the Wonder Dog' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Friendlyrobocat.jpg|'Tom' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing83.png|'Harry' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 230 Love Is A Many Splintered Thing arsenaloyal - YouTube2.jpg|'Erol' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Tingaling.png|'Ting-a-Ling' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Heebeejeebee1.png|'Heebee' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-21h10m43s098.png|'Donald Drake' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Vlcsnap-2015-04-22-17h41m21s976.png|'Percy' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Captain Finn.jpg|'Captain Finn' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Raccoon Winnie the Pooh.png|'Raccoon' (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) Tricky Travis.jpg|'Tricky Travis' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Ray Jay n Jay Jay.jpg|'Ray Jay and Jay Jay' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Peck and Barker.png|'Sheriff Barker' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones02.png|'Captain Buzzard Bones' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Gustav svtfoe.png|'Gustav' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) HFluffyLIGDLDL.png|'Fluffy' (102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue) Char 32147.jpg|'Ian Wazselewski' (Teacher's Pet) Never Cry Pig - Hoagie Pig.png|'Hoagie Pig' (Bonkers) Vernon Nightmare Ned.png|'Vernon' (Nightmare Ned) Sir Hugh.jpg|'Sir Hugh' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Flower Vendor.jpg|'Flower Vendor' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Bert (Cinderella).jpeg|'Bert' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) 1470463 1429134926251 full.png|'Jeeki' (Mulan 2) Char 33538.jpg|'Borg' (Mighty Ducks) Gallery Grec Cipes Eric Bauza Rob Paulsen NYCC.jpg|Rob Paulsen with Greg Cipes and Eric Bauza at the 2014 New York Comic Con. External links *Official website * Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:American actors Category:American actor-singers Category:People Category:The Three Caballeros Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Cinderella Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kim Possible Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Lion King Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:A Goofy Movie Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Males Category:Planes (film) Category:1950s births Category:The Jungle Book Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:People from Michigan Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Disney Fairies Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Studio Ghibli Category:DuckTales Category:Goof Troop Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:The 7D Category:Quack Pack Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:The Legacy Collection Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Henry Hugglemonster Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Nightmare Ned Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Category:Bonkers Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Mulan Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC